The present invention relates to a merchandise analysis system for predicting sales figures on the basis of the past actual sales data by item.
Price elasticity analysis in which a linear function is applied to the past actual data of price versus sale by item to predict parameters of the linear function for the item to thereby obtain the increasing rate of the sale by item to slight reduction of the price has a disadvantage in that poor approximation may occur to make it impossible to improve precision on the predicted value in the case of use of on a fixed function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,546 issued to Yoshida et al. on Jun. 27, 1989 discloses a POS terminal adapted for merchandise names and unit prices of well-selling merchandise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,250 issued to Hosono on Aug. 9, 1983 discloses a cash register having a classified sales data storage area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,504 issued to Daniel, Jr. et al. discloses a market research system for obtaining retail data. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,279 issued to Maroi on May 22, 1990 discloses a point of sales terminal.